Belong~ Pondtail
Hello, you are about to embark on a journey where you make the decisions! I hope you enjoy it!! Nala - A pretty Siamese she-cat with long-legs, great at running. Nala trotted trough the undergrowth. Forest were so annoying. A mouse darted past, she dropped into a hunter's crouch. As she creeped along, a jolt of alarm shot through her. Other cats? Those Bloodclan cats were enough trouble! As Nala crawled back into her "den", a cat leaped on her. A yowl of surprise rang out. Though she was fairly awful at combat, she easily scratched the young cat on the arm and ran away. Nala's gaze darted back and forth as she found what she was looking for. Horsetail! She chewed it into a poultice and added dock leaves. Her scratched stung, but she knew it helped. She pounced on a magpie as it hopped past. A meal and some rest would help her scratches too. "I swear there was a rouge! I attacked her and she gave me this!" A young cat protested. Nala sprang up! Other cats meant trouble. She put the last of the dock leaves on her and sprang onto a large moor. She heard the voices again. A young cat mewed in a teasing voice, "You sure that wasn't a mouse that defeated you?" Nala froze. They were closer. On this moor, she would be seen no matter what! She couldn't fight them either, there was at least 3! "THERE!!" The young tom screeched as loud as an owl. Nala tried to sprint away, but they easily caught up. The oldest one leaped on her, slashing her chest and nipping her leg. Nala couldn't die like this. She wanted a mate, and kits!! The tom snarled and released her. Nala lay limp. She could hardly move. The tom was stunned by the damage he did. He looked at the two young cats, and flicked his tail. "Take her back to camp." 1: You wake up in a sunny spot, surrounded by a small cave. You poke your head up and see... 30 cats! One appears behind you. A. Attack them (2) B. Ask them were you are (3) 2. You, even though injured, turn around and leap atop her. A surge of energy releases and you claw her on her leg. She, though startled, pins you down and shoves 3 black seeds down you're mouth. You collapse and fall asleep. You wake up again, a different cat next to you. I gave her some scratches. You think with satisfaction. You're about to snarl at the new cat, but a new smell comes forward. A small tom came forward, carrying a mouse. You can tell he's scared, but he nudges the mouse towards you. A. Try To Escape (5) B. Eat The Mouse (3) 3. A red cat comes forward. "Hello. You are in Pondclan, where do you come from?" She is trying to sound nice, but her tone says it all. All these cats are mad at you. A. Try To Escape (5) B. Ask About Their Life (4) 4. "As you know, we are a clan." The red she started. "We each have names too. I am Russetflight, the deputy. A deputy's job is to assign patrols, and when our leader dies become leader. To become deputy you need an apprentice-" She flicked her tail to the small tom. "-''That'' is an apprentice. They are warriors in training. Warriors are cats who need to hunt, fight, and sometimes train apprentices. Not all apprentices become warriors though. We also have a medicine cat and queens. Medicine cats heal us and connect to Starclan, and queens bear kits for the clan. As I mentioned earlier, we each have specified names. When a kit is born, they are named by their mother and father, say Cloud. Then, after the name is given they become Cloud''kit. When they reach six moons they become an apprentice and are given the name Cloudpaw. Then, when they become warriors they get a warrior name. This name is chosen by the leader to best fit the cat. Cloudpaw is now Cloudstripe." She lectured. A. Ask To Join The Clan (6) B. Try To Escape (5) 5. You round on the cat next to you, scratching him across the face. He yowls and flees the den. You squirm through a small crack through the top of the cave and leap into the clearing. You shot through the cats and dived into a small river, that carried you downstream. There you jump into a large pond and swim to the island, where you're sure they cannot reach you. ''Surely they can't swim as well as me. You think joyfully. You look behind your shoulder to see not only can they swim, but better than you! Panic starts to spread throughout you. You plunge into the water and then go back into the forest. You look back to see they have stopped chasing you. But now, you scent new cats. A. Run For It Again (10) B. Go back to Pondclan territory. (4) 6. Russetflight looks at you, as though you were a twoleg. You can tell she doesn't want you to join. 'That is for Nettlestar to decide." She says and disappears. The yellow tom next to you shuffles. "I'm uh.. Wasptail." He said. "How about you?" (Updating Soon)